warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Morwen VI
Morwen VI is an almost airless Dead World that has aroused interest in members of the Adeptus Mechanicus throughout the Calixis Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus due to the numerous oddities that can be found there. Structures found on the planet's surface are also thought to be the remains of settlements, though whichever civilisation lived on the planet was wiped out, or abandoned the world, some several Terran millennia prior to its discovery by the Imperium in 675.M41. That the planet was once home to organic life is beyond reasonable dispute, as significant deposits of oil and natural gas have been found on the world. Such resources are important to the Imperium, and as a result a regiment of the Astra Militarum is stationed on Morwen VI whilst the equipment needed to extract the fossil fuel is organised and transported to the world. Departmento Cartographicae Planetary Database * Equatorial Circumference: 11,500 Terran miles * Revolutionary and Rotational Periods: Morwen VI takes 382 Terran standard days to orbit its star and spins on its axis every 25.5 Terran standard hours. * Satellites: There are no natural moons, but there is the Hippocrasian Agglomeration, a space station in orbit manned by Adeptus Mechanicus and Imperial Guard personnel from the regiments of the Brontian Longknives. A series of defensive weapons platforms is currently planned for construction. * Noted Oddities in Tropospheric Composition: Morwen VI has an unusually thin and shallow atmosphere for a planet of its size. Also worthy of note is the fact that this atmosphere is almost exclusively composed of nitrogen. Oxygen, oxides and water vapour are conspicuous by their total absence, which is considered odd given the discovery of geological features that could only have been created by the action of waves, rivers or rain. * Planetary Governor: The Administratum has yet to assign a Planetary Governor to the world. For the time being the planet is technically under the jurisdiction of the Astra Militarum (Brontian Longknives) and their senior officer performs some of the duties of a governor. * Geographical Features of Note: Regularly dotted over the surface of Morwen VI are a number of unusual monolithic structures of an unknown design. These resemble large, two-tiered ziggurats and are constructed of thick plates of metal. Preliminary expeditions by Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator teams noted that the structures were hollow, that the alloy used to construct them was not known to the Imperium, and that an infrequent -- yet regular and very powerful -- electronic pulse was being generated from within each structure. Whilst the alloy used to construct the structures is unknown, its properties are clearly impressive. Servitor teams armed with las-cutters were unable to breach the walls of the structures. Adeptus Mechanicus Enginseers claimed they would need to requisition even more powerful and precise cutting tools before making any further attempts to enter the structures. Current Status The Adeptus Mechanicus have withdrawn from the world, promising to return when they can muster the resources necessary to make a proper investigation of the planet and the unusual structures found there. Long-term plans for the world vary, but senior members of the Administratum feel it would make a valuable Mining World, as there are deposits of useful minerals, metallic ores and fossil fuels on the world. In the meantime, the world is being guarded by companies from the Brontian Longknives regiments of the Imperial Guard, who use the airless, but otherwise placid world as the perfect place to train troops in an oxygen-free environment. Sources *[http://app.fantasyflightgames.com/dark-heresy/calixis.shtml Fantasy Flight Games The Calixis Sector] *''Guide to the Calixis Sector'' (PDF) es:Morwen VI Category:M Category:Calixis Sector Category:Dead World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets